SXL           Escritora2
by Escritora1y2
Summary: Sanji siente algo muy especial por las mujeres, a las que trata como rosas...¡Pero acaba de descubrir que siente algo aún mas interesante por su capitán!
1. Chapter 1

_**SXL**_

Sanji crujió los nudillos cuando vio como Luffy apartaba la mirada de donde el agua se tragaba el hilo de pesca de su caña para clavarla en los músculos en movimiento de Zoro, que entrenaba, como de costumbre, desnudo de cintura para arriba.

No le gustaba. Le daba mucha, muchísima rabia. Ese invécil de pelo verde tenía toda la atención. No importaba que él fuera mas aseado, educado y atento, ni que ademas de luchar supiera hacer cosas útiles, como cocinar, o leer un mapa…¡o pensar…!

Simplemente, la gente se fijaba antes en los impresionantes músculos del espadachín, en su peculiar pelo verde, en sus llamativas tres espadas, o incluso en el detallito de sus tres pendientes. Por alguna razón la gente se impresionaba mas por su pose altanera que por la educación de Sanji. Yendo detrás de las mujeres solo conseguía que salieran corriendo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, le daba asco todo lo que tuviera que ver con el imbécil, especialmente, Luffy.

¿Por qué el cruel destino había decidido que Zoro le conociera primero? ¿Por qué Luffy se le pegaba tanto? Aparentemente luffy confiaba en los dos, pero era cierto que Zoro siempre había sido su primer camarada, y él no podía competir con esa complicidad que compartían. El haía llegado primero.

Pero había algo que nadie podría quitarle, y que el espadachín no podría igualar ni superar nunca: La comida. A la hora del día, (Cinco horas, de hecho, tratándose de Luffy, sin contar los extras) Luffy le suplicaba, le lloriqueaba y hasta se le echaba encima pidiendo comida. De Sanji dependía que él se hartara a comer, o que toda la tripulación se muriera de hambre, pero lo que más le gustaba es que Luffy le suplicara.

Se hacía de suplicar, fingía que le ignoraba, de vez en cuando también se enfadaba, pero disfrutaba como nadie de esas peleillas que mantenía con el hombre de goma. También serbía primero a las chicas.

Es cierto: siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. Se ponía a cien solo con pensar en las curvas bien destapaditas de una dama jovencita, y su deber era tratarlas con la delicadeza debida, como a las flores. ¿Qué clase de hombre pega a una mujer? -uno como Zoro, supongo- se respondía a sí mismo. Pero con Luffy era distinto:

Fue cuando empezó a darse cuenta de que le gustaba que le pidiera comida. No se lo planteó hasta un tiempo después. -¿Pero y cómo puede ser que me guste que me pida comida?- Pero con el tiempo había acabado aceptándolo, y simplemente, disfrutar de ese pequeño placer.

-Ya está Luffy otra vez cacharreando en la cocina- Pensó, y se levantó, desgreñado, medio dormido y de mal humor tras el capitán.

Lo siguió por el pasillo, a oscuras. Distinguía a la perfección su silueta caminando en la oscuridad, unos pasos por delante.

-…Por que no doy una zancada y lo alcanzo antes de que llegue a la cocina…?-

Luffy entró, y la puerta se cerró tras él. Por alguna razón, cuando llegó con calma hasta ella, se tomó un respiro antes de abrirla.

-…¿Por qué…?-

Apoyó la mano en la puerta, y presionó lentamente…muy lentamente…para adentrarse en la oscuridad nocturna de la cocina.

Allí estaba él, hurgando en la nevera.

-Si quieres comer,- le habló n voz alta- Me lo puedes pedir, pero no vengas a enredar en la cocina.

Luffy se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando. Se había dispuesto a vaciar un bote de nata montada.

-Que apropiado…- Pensó Sanji, reprimiéndose al momento.

-¿Por qué pienso eso?

El moreno sonrrió como solo él hacía: enseñando hasta las encías, cerrando los ojos…

-demonios…-pensó Sanji -¿Por qué tiene que tener la barbilla manchada de nata? ¡¿Y por qué le quedaba tan bien?

-¡Sanji tengo hambre!- gritó el moreno como de costumbre, con demasiado entusiasmo, lanzándose contra él, y rodeándolo a la altura del pecho y los hombros en un amistoso abrazo…para darle un beso.

Los ojos de Sanji se abrieron como platos, y por un momento no fue capaz de respirar…incluso estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propio cigarrillo.

Fue un beso con presión, pero leve y dulce, y no fue del todo en los labios: calló medio en los labios de sanji, medio en su mejilla.

Imposibilitado de movimiento, el cocinero tardó en reaccionar. Al fin acertó a quitárselo de encma, recurriendo a un fuerte pisotón y a un empujon con rabia.

-¡¿Pero tu en que estás pensando?

Luffy se lo quedó mirando, confundido, como si no entendiera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-…que…tu…¿Cómo…¡Que qué pasa! ¿¡Que qué pasa! ¿¡Por qué me has besado!

Luffy-Hum…¿No te ha gustado?

Sanji-…¡mas te vale que haya sido un error!

Sanji se quedó un momento en slencio, recuperando el aliento. Entonces Luffy sonrrió otra vez, de esa forma tan inocente suya.

-Jejeje…pues si, ha sido un error…

-Ah.

Sanji se tranquilizó y cerró los ojos, respirando con calma…cuando sintió algo: Luffy había avanzado dos pasos, quedando frente a él, cara a cara, y había posado los dedos sobre sus labios…su sonrisa, se había vuelto trabiesa, desafiante,…pirata, pero para nada inocente.

-…Es que…estaba esto.- dijo, y le arrebató de un gesto rápido el cigarrillo de los labios, para tirarlo a un lado…y después le besó plenamente, jugndo con sus labios, incluso llegó a mordisquearlos. Después pasó a adueñarse de su boca con la lengua…Sanji reaccionó entonces, pero no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera coger aire: el hombre de goma lo abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que se escapara, y no le permitió que se separara de él hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el beso.

-Esto era lo que yo quería- dijo, al fin.

Sanji respiró, confundido, y cuando se disponía a quejarse, Luffy volvió a atacar, sin darle cuartel esta vez. Cuan al fin lo soltó, Sanji descubrió que No solo no se apartaba de él, sino que le respondía…

-¡¿Por qué hacemos esto? ¡¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡¿Por qué no paro?

Sanji pensaba que esto no tenía sentido, pero no reaccionaba sino al tacto del capitán, que sonreía satisfecho mientras le besaba el mentón, los labios…mientras inundaba su boca…

-Hum…sabe a tabaco…- dijo en un momento en que se separaron para tomar aire. Sanji respiró confundido, y al fin pudo coger aire para decir-¡No podemos hacer esto!

-¿Por qué?

-P-porque…

Sanji miró a su capitán como si le estuviera regañando un profesor.

-…Pu-pues ¡Porque no está bien!

-¿Por qué no está bien?

Sanji tuvo que parar a pensárselo. Buena pregunta. Pero, al igual que con una patata caliente, tardó demasiado en encontrar la respuesta: Luffy se le echó una vez mas encima y le besó haciéndole estremecerse. Una vez mas, tras un rato de incomodidad y forcejeo Sanji empezó a disfrutar el beso…

Luffy le dejó coger aire y soltó una bocanada de aliento tras su mandíbula, así, estando pegado a él, le susurró al oído…-¿Te gusta…?

Sanji hubiera dicho que no, pero solo lo hubiera podido susurrar, y es cierto que en este momento no habría sido capaz. Le gustaba, y no hizo falta responder. Los labios de Luffy besaron y mordisquearon su cuello, haciéndole soltar un gemido de sorpresa y placer, hacendo también que su cuerpo reaccionara extremadamente rápido…Luffy regresó a su boca para invadirla de nuevo. Solo se separó de él, cuando pensó que estaba listo para rebatir la última tontería que había dicho, y sonrió satisfecho: Al separarse de su cocinero, el propio Sanji se resistió, intentando prolongar el beso, dentro de la boca del moreno.

Una vez mas esa mirada perforante y esa sonrisa malévola.

Eres mi cocinero. Si no dañamos a nadie, y a ti te gusta, no está mal, sino bien.

Sanji no pudo rebatir eso, aún que gustoso habría continuado, solo se lanzó contra él…

Esta vez fue Sanji el que le besó sin darle cuartel.

-Agh…- susurró Luffy en un momento de separación.- Sa-Sanji…¡TENGO HAMBREEEE!

Fue tan repentino. Luffy se abrazó a sanji a la altura de la tripa, como un chiquillo cariñoso que estruja con fuerza un peluche.

-Lu-¡Luffy! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Tengo hambre!- Luffy volvía a parecer loco e inocente…y con esa carita de ángel, y los ojos cerrados, Luffy lebantó un poco, con una caricia, la camisa de Sanji, y plantó allí mismo, cerca de su ombligo, un tierno beso.

-¡Luffy!- Sanji iba a decirle algo, pero entonces Luffy acarició con la cara aquella zona, y al mirarle…estaba otra vez en modo travieso.

A Sanji se le heló la sangre, y sintió una gran oleada de placer cuando Luffy volvió a besar su vientre.

-¡Ah! Luffy…

Los labios de Luffy siguieron besándole, pasando por su ombligo…

Otro estremecimiento, otro impulso de placer inundando su vientre.

-¡Luffy…!-Sanji miró abajo. ¡¿Cómo podía excitarse tantísimo con simples besos? Sentí el placer del sexo, y una prominente erección…y nuevas cosquillas en la boca del estómago al bajar la vista y ver que Luffy ya le había abierto la bragueta…¡Y aún no había hecho nada mas!

-Agh…Luffy…¡Luffy! ¡Ah!…

Aún no había empezado…y se sentía en el cielo…quería hacer mas. Quería dejar de ejercer el rol pasivo y sorprenderle: abrazarle, besarle, morderle…hacerle sentirse frágil entre sus brazos, entrar en su juego de chico malo…quería jugar él también…

Le quería, a él y a su pasión, y cuando había tomado la firme decisión de actuar sintiendo el placer en su estómago con otra oleada…

-¡YOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO! BUENOS DÍAS CAMARADAS, SON LAS 6:30 DE LA MAÑANA Y EN GRAND LINE…

(Aquí es cuando Sanji se dio cuenta de que acababa de despertar)

-¡BROOK! ¡COMO NO TE CALLES TE MATO DE NUEVO!

-¡Tengo sueñoooo estaba soñando…con un gigantesco pez de colorines…

-¡Oh…Brook!

…

Sanji no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba tumbado de lado en su hamaca, abrazando la almohada. Durante una milésima de segundo olvidó todo el sueño, pero luego volvió a recordarlo todo, por trozos, unos detrás de otros, alguno desordenado, como un puzzle a medio hacer, pero lo recordó todo.

-¡Sanji! ¡Comida!

Esa voz le hizo dar un respingo. Giró la cabeza lentamente para ver a Lufy, plantado tan ricamente y con toda naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, junto a su hamaca, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como siempre.

-¡Tengo hambre!

Sanji tardó un segundo en responder, y al fin, decidió que quería comprobar algo, y dijo:

-…S-si llegas a la cocina antes que Usoop, cuando llegue te daré doble ración…

Funcionó. Armando jaleo como nunca, cual diablo de tasmania el capitán desapareció dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. Sanji se tomó unos segundos para asimilirar lo que estaba a punto de comprobar. Se incorporó lentamente, y lebantó la sábana…

-¡JODER!

Allí estaba, cual torre de babel, la típica erección con la que a menudo suelen despertar los hombres por las mañanas. Pero la había tenido…

Pensando en Luffy.

¡Pensando en Luffy! ¡Dios! ¡Si ese ni era Luffy! ¡Era el Luffy pervertido con otra personalidad proveniente de la dimensión depravada!…

Pero era Luffy. Intentó calmarse:

Cálmate…cálmate…a ver…necesitas un buen aseo…y luego saldrás ahí con todo el mundo, te plantarás frente a él como todas las mañanas, y le harás el desayuno como siempre…Lo vas a hacer, porque eres capaz.

¿O no?

_Autora:_

Nadie lamenta mas que yo que mis historias no se publiquen, porque a aquellos que estabais interesados en ellas os he dejado tirados. Os prometo que cuando me sea posible iré buscando inspiración, tiempo y un ordenados con internet para seguir publicando. Esta p

Agina está en letargo, ¡pero no está muerta!

Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Por cierto, a Shoo:

Gracias por publicar. He comentado en One Piece Kagamine, pero nunca he tenido mucha suerte con los comentarios, así que no se si se ve bien. Vosotros con vuestro apoyo sois lo que me inspira para seguir y ciertamente lo estamos teniendo crudo esta temporada. Buscaré cualquier medio y momento para continuar, perdón por la espera, y gracias.

Y acerca del yaoi, este cap me lo inspiraste tu, Shoo: no pensaba poner yaoi en O.P.K. pero quizá haga algún chanchullo…de momento dime si quieres que este tenga una continuación (CON LEEMON) o que se quede así pa los restos^^ Bss¡


	2. Chapter 2

_**SXL**_

_**II**_

La ducha fría fue suficiente para calmar sus "nervios" pero se le antojó larga, no solo a él, sino a sus compañeros, que clamaban por el desayuno.

Mientras entraba en el baño, se duchaba, se secaba, se ponía una toalla para tapar sus vergüenzas, todo el rato, hubo un moreno rondando por sus pensamientos. Al salir, para colmo de males, también estaba presente en la realidad.

-¡Sanji, tardas mucho!- exclamó acercándosele demasiado. El cocinero temió que pudiera ocurrir una "desgracia" y desvió la mirada, con una mueca de enfado, para gruñirle como si fuera un chucho:

-Quita de en medio, que ya voy. Además, no se de que te quejas: Iba a darte ración doble…

-¡Mola! ¡La quiero ahora! ¡Estas tardando muuucho…!

-Pero si armas mas jaleo no te la doy- dijo, cortándole su espléndido royo. La cara de Luffy se tornó en un ademán de queja y depresión, y el buen humor le volvió, en secreto, y con una sonrisa discreta, al cocinero.

Volvió al camarote de los chicos, se vistió, y como el cuerpo le pedía a gritos el placer del tabaco, tomó un cigarrillo.

Después de encenderlo y colocarlo entre sus labios se tomó un momento en silencio y quietud para suspirar profundamente, contaminando sus ya castigados pulmones con una placentera calada más.

…Después de todo, -pensó-Es normal que apetezca fumar después del sexo…

Pero, ¿Había sido sexo? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Había disfrutado con…

No quiso pensarlo. Antes de caminar hacia la cocina, se llevó la mano a los labios para apartar un momento el cigarrillo, y entonces…

Recordó a Luffy, con esa sonrisa diabólica, tan cerca de su rostro, arrebatándole el cigarro en un gesto, rozando sus labios…para luego besarle…

Procuró ignorar aquel traidor recuerdo y la placentera sensación que le produjo, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Entró allí y nada mas hacerlo comprobó que sus dos ángeles estaban, como siempre, más radiantes que nunca. Las saludó con entusiasmo y se disculpó humildemente para ofrecerles un dulce o un piscolabis a modo de disculpa. Robin le aceptó un café con crema, y Nami acabó disfrutando de un suculento flan. Durante todo este rato los demás le estuvieron poniendo cara de "a nosotros también nos has retrasado el desayuno" especialmente Luffy, que no dejó de darle la vara.

Después de servirles a sus señoritas los regalos, y darle una patada en la cara al bruto de goma, profirió a hacer y servir el desayuno, y una vez todos estaban en ello, se sentó él también. Como siempre, ignoró las disputas, bostezos y los robos de comida, limitándose de vez en cuando a hacer mas comida.

Entonces, y solo entonces, en la tranquilidad del desayuno, tuvo tiempo de pensar… ¿Y que otra cosa podría ocupar sus pensamientos?

Todos notaron que aquella mañana Sanji estaba de mal humor, muy mal humor, y prefirieron dejarle a su aire. Sanji lavaba los platos cuando Luffy entró de nuevo en la cocina.

-¡Sanji! ¿Queda algo?

-Para ti nada. Fuera.

-Pero es que aún tengo hambre.

-¡Acabas de desayunar, fuera!- en su interior había una contienda: no quería aceptar que había tenido una erección pensando en el chico, aún que en el fondo es posible que ya lo supiera.

-¿Pero y si solo quiero saborearlo un poco mas? ¡Ya se! ¿Me dejas lamer los platos? No creo que pase nada, ¿no?

-¡Te he dicho que te largues joder ¿no ves que ya los estoy lavando?

Le propinó tal patada que el capitán salió volando por la puerta, que luego se bamboleó desde sus bisagras un rato antes de quedar cerrada.

Entonces, oyó un grito.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¡Luffy acaba de caer al agua!

Sanji dio un vuelco. ¡Lo había lanzado por la borda!

Se lanzó en pos de la puerta, pero se quedó parado, contra ella, apretando el pomo entre sus manos.

Vio por el ojo de buey como Zoro se tiraba al agua para sacar a Luffy, y poco a poco, su agarre fue perdiendo fuerza.

¿Qué sentido tenía? En menos de un minuto Luffy estaría a salvo, secándose, probablemente junto a Chopper y Brook, que a menudo se traban también al agua para salvarle olvidando que no podían nadar. Además él…tenía cosas que hacer.

El silencio de la cocina se lo comió, interrumpido de lejos por las voces de fuera, el oleaje, el crujir de los cabos y la madera, y alguna gaviota inoportuna. Sanji se quedó allí, con la mente en blanco, hasta que volvió a desviarse.

Los platos. Tenía que lavar los platos.

Volvió al fregadero, y se puso a ello, pero se desconcentró al momento. Solo pensaba en lo que había pasado. Y como consecuencia se le calló un plato, que se hizo añicos por el suelo, empapándolo también de agua y espuma.

Sanji se quedó un momento mirándolo. Se dio la vuelta, y apoyó las manos en el fregadero. Buscó con la mirada un trapo, lo encontró, pero no lo cogió. Antes, en un venazo cogió otro plató y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al suelo, donde se hizo trizas aún mas que el anterior. -¡Estúpido!- gritó-¡Idiota!

Se apoyó de espaldas contra la pila, y suspiró profundamente.

No puedo creerlo- se dijo así mismo.

Luffy no tenía la culpa de aquello. No sabía nada del asunto. ¿Por qué la había tomado con él? …¿Por qué soñaba con él?

Le evitó durante todo el día. En la cena, no le habló. Luffy se la pasó pidiendo comida, robando comida y atragantándose con ella, y él se limitó a servir comida y comer, y luego volvió a recoger y lavar los platos.

Cuando al fin se volvió para la hamaca, se encontró, una vez mas con todas las luces apagadas, y los ronquidos de sus compañeros, cada uno en su hamaca…

Solo que esta vez se quedó parado, mirando a Luffy.

Dormía boca arriba, con un brazo reposado sobre su tripa y otro colgando, con aquel sombrero medio mal puesto y con la boca muy abierta…pero…tenía su encanto, muy abundante.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía él?

Suspiró una vez mas, antes de quitarse la chaqueta, intentar vaciar la mente, y recostarse en su hamaca. Le costó conciliar el sueño.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la fase REM, lo despertó un ruido sordo. Se dio cuenta de que la litera de Luffy estaba bacía, y aún se movía, y vio que la puerta se cerraba.

-Oh, no. ¡Otra vez no!- susurró, y se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse en pié.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la cocina, y se detuvo, una vez mas, antes de abrirla. –Seguro que es otra pesadilla- se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta. Y abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Luffy. De espaldas a él.

-Luffy, ¿qué te he dicho de hurgar en la cocina? Hoy no estoy de hum…

En ese momento el joven capitán se dio la vuelta, y Sanji pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo:

A falta de cuchara, estaba vaciando un bote de leche condensada con las manos, teniendo que relamerse los pringosos dedos y labios, de los que chorreaba la sustancia. Se estaba poniendo perdido.

Acerca de la imagen…A veces la ficción supera la realidad.

Sanji parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. -¡Lu-Luffy! Pe-pero ¿qué haces? ¡Lo…lo estas pringando todo!

Luffy se detuvo a mirarse, y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se quitó la camiseta, y la dejó a un lado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al ver la cara (cada vez más roja) con la que Sanji le miraba.- así no la mancho.

Sanji no pudo reaccionar. Solo se le quedó mirando, a él y a cada uno de sus gestos, y cómo cada gotita del dulce resbalaba por su morena piel. Se le hacía la boca agua, sin quererlo siquiera. Cuando fue levantando la vista, recorriendo toda la extensión desde donde sus pantalones dejaban de cubrir su cintura, pasando por su abdomen un tanto marcado por sus músculos, hasta su pecho, y más allá…mas arriba de su cuello, su mirada se clavó en su cara, concretamente en sus ojos, castaño oscuro, que parecían tener ese sabor tan peculiar…ahí estaba. Otra vez esa mirada.

Con esa risa malvada, Luffy acercó sus manos lentamente hasta el broche de su cinturón, se deshizo de él, y dejó que la bragueta se aflojara libremente.

…¡Esto está yendo demasiado lejos!- pensó Sanji, pero no fue capaz de volver en sí, especialmente cuando vio cómo Luffy, manteniendo la mirada clavada en la suya, se arrodillaba lentamente ante él, con esa sonrisa…

-Esa sonrisa perversa, tan impropia de ti-

Luffy siguió disfrutando un poco del bote de leche condensada, antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras tanto…? Ya se. Tu también quieres…¿Verdad?- dijo, y cogió una de sus manos para pringarla un poco con la leche condensada.

-¿No quieres? ¡Si está buenísima!- dijo cuando vio que el rubio no reaccionaba, y aproximó aquellos dedos a sus labios…lentamente, respirando sobre ellos…para luego lamerlos, chupando lasciva y lentamente cada centímetro, disfrutando de cómo se despertaba el placer y el deseo en cada célula de su cuerpo…

Sanji entrecerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar un suspiro, acompañado de un levísimo gemido de placer…

-…otra vez no…-

Luffy besó su mano y recorrió sus dedos con los labios, y luego gimió muy bajito su nombre, porque solo era para él.

-…Tan dulce…- Susurró, y miró de nuevo arriba después de volver a posar otro beso en aquella mano.

-…Sanji…-

El cocinero miró abajo, y vio que su rostro volvía a ser inocente, suplicante…y no pudo resistirse más.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y se abrazó al cuerpo caliente y semidesnudo del capitán, besando cada centímetro de su cuello y sus labios…disfrutando de la dulzura del pringue y la textura de su piel, y luego recorrió igualmente su pecho.

El moreno se dejó hacer acariciando su espalda con las manos, a través de la chaqueta, acariciando su pelo…cerró los ojos y disfrutó del tacto, de la sensación…

-Ah…nn…Sanji…-susurró, y él se volvió loco, mordisqueó con mas ímpetu su cuerpo, arrancándole otro gemido. Luego se apartó de él, y antes de que le besara dijo:

-¿Esto es otro sueño?

Luffy le miraba. Los labios cerrados casi del todo, por muy poco…los ojos, castaños, profundos…perdidos en algún rincón de él…

-¿Un sueño?- parecía como si el placer estuviera sumiéndolo en algún tipo de trance.

-Si, un sueño.

-…¿Un sueño…?

Esta vez fue sin sobresaltos. Despertó lentamente, tal vez por un ruido, por una luz…o solo. El caso es que se despertó, boca abajo, con la cabeza aplastada de lado contra la almohada, y un brazo colgando por uno de los lados de la hamaca. Sus ojos parpadearon un poco antes de ir despertándose. Al cavo de unos momentos le dio por moverse hasta quedar boca arriba, se frotó la cara, y estiró el brazo hasta su chaqueta, donde rebuscó su reloj de bolsillo, sin recordar que lo tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón, de donde lo sacó para comprobar que eran las 5:04 de la mañana.

-¡Joder!- murmuró por lo bajo, pues era muy tarde para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero por algo mas…:

estaba empezando a recordarlo: el sueño. Había vuelto a soñar con Luffy…y con aquella estúpida y falsa versión pervertida de él.

Cuando hubo recordado todo el sueño, suspiró, oprimido por una mezcla entre culpa y represión: ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Decidió que era buena idea irse preparando, asearse, cambiarse, preparar el desayuno…

Cuando pasó por la hamaca del capitán, no pudo evitarlo. Se quedó parado, mirando como dormía, roncando un poco, despreocupadamente, con aquella sencilla gracia tan propia de él…con una mirada de pena, involuntariamente, la mano de Sanji avanzó buscando contacto con el hombre de goma, hasta rozar levemente su cuello, su piel, y fue deslizándose hacia su pelo…

No pensaba, no era capaz de ello. Solo experimentaba aquel sencillo y agradable tacto…

Duró unos momentos, y después de removerse un poco, (este gesto inundó las pupilas del cocinero) Luffy abrió los ojos, parpadeó un poco, y, pedio dormido aún, identificó a quien tenía mirándole desde arriba.

-…Sanji. …¿Sanji? ¿Qué-que haces?

Sanji no reaccionó, no al principio.

-Vo-vo-voy a hacer el desayuno. Nada mas.

Luffy pareció asimilarlo- ah…¿Y eso?

Sanji pensó mas rápido-Pu-Pues…que…hum…-Entonces encontró la excusa perfecta: en sus labios había restos de comida; no de leche condensada, desde luego, pero si de chocolate.

-Has estado otra vez asaltando la despensa?

Luffy dio un respingo. Le había pillado. Su nuca empezó a llenarse de gotitas de sudor, al estilo manga, igual que la cara de Sanji se iba oscureciendo…

-N-no-no, que va…

Chopper dio un vuelco en su hamaca, al tiempo que Usoop se caía desde la suya y se despertaba. Los dos miraron adormilados a Luffy, que acababa de recibir una patada en la cabeza. Sanji salió echando pestes del camarote de los chicos, y así empezó un nuevo día en el barco de los sombrero de paja.

¿No lo he mencionado? El resto de la tripulación se despertó debido a la interrupción de sus sueños a causa de unos golpes que empezaron a resonar por el barco…

Escritora3 corría de un lado a otro desesperadamente buscando a Escritora2 para estrangularla a ella y al cocinero.

-¡ZOOORRAAAAAAA QUE EL CAPITÁN ES MIO! ¡ESA LECHE CONDENSADA TENÍA QUE HABERLA PROBADO YO!

Escritoa2- (en lo alto del mastil) Ya…ya-ya te haré un fic en el que lo tengas toda para ti solita…

-¡Le meteré a Zoro un consolador de Hello Kitty por el CENSORED.

-¡Y yo le meteré a tu querido Zuko uno de Bob esponja, que es cuadrado y duele mas!

-¡Devuélveme a Luffy o vuestros hijos serán amorfos!

-¡haré que Ace regrese siendo Gay!

Escritora1-¡Oye, que Ace es mío!

Y así se pasaron mucho, muucho tiempo. De hecho, aún siguen así. ^^

A propósito:

Cuando ya creía que me costaría sacar adelante la página, ¡comentasteis en este fic! Os lo agradezco mucho, y os aviso de que irá muy lenta, pero, de momento…¡este fic tendrá continuación con leemon!

Escritora3-¡Noo! TT

P.D:(es verdad que tenía muchas faltas, pero en ese momento estaba desganada y no me apeteció pasar el corrector. ¡K fallo!)


	3. Chapter 3

_**SXZ**_

_**III**_

Sanji no pudo evitar pensar en el capitán el resto del día. Sin poder evitarlo, la mirada se le iva en la dirección de aquellos ojos castaños y esa sonrisa enorme e inocente.

Llegó un momento en el que sucedió lo de cada día: Luffy miró en derredor, y se encontró a todo el mundo ocupado en algo, y antes de aburrirse, e vino a la mente el cocinero, y su suculento trabajo.

-¡Saaanjii! ¡comida!

Luffy se lo encontró sentado en la borda, fumándose un pitillo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Hum- fue su única respuesta. Sanji entró en la cocina sin pensarlo seguido del capitán, que se le pegaba sonriendo entusiasmado.

Sanji cocinó sin pensar en nada…o procurándolo, pues no podía evitar sentirle tan cerca…-tengo que hacer algo. No puedo pasarme el resto del viaje soñando cosas verdes con el capitán.

Dejó un plato de pasta en la mesa y al momento Luffy se lanzó sobre él. Sanji quedó justo detrás de él, de pie. Lebantó un brazo, y posó la mano en su hombro. Recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, y lo sucedido esa mañana; y sintió una vez mas que le agradaba aquel sencillo contacto.

-¿Así está bien?- preguntó, y luffy, con la boca llena respondió- ¡Fsi, grafíaz!

Sanji soltó una risa.- ¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan basto?- …¿y gustarme tanto? Pensó, pero no lo dijo. Tampoco apartó la mano de su hombro. La dejó allí, e incluso movió los dedos peligrosamente deslizándose hacia su cuello, ora a su hombro, y después bajarlos por su espalda…sintiendo la calidez del otro cuerpo…Luffy apenas se percató, estaba ocupado comiendo.

Sanji decidió que era una buena idea acercarse poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, hasta que…decidiera cual sería el siguiente paso.

Quien sabe, tal vez fuera Luffy quien lo diera. Por un momento se imaginó al capitán soñando con él como lo había estado haciendo él.

No pudo evitar ir un poco mas lejos e inclinarse sobre su espalda hasta que su boca estuvo a la altura de su hombro, y una vez allí, con toda tranquilidad, pudo soltar un suspiro con aroma a tabaco, encima de su cuello, desperdigándose por su hombro…

A Luffy se le hizo raro, hasta tal punto que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y casi le dolió al tragar, Luego miró a Sanji, incorporándose tan repentinamente que el rubio tuvo que levantarse de golpe, como un resorte.

Quedaron tan cerca el uno del otro…en otro momento no habría sido extraño, pero ahora…

Luffy parecía tener algún tipo de sospecha ligera, pero era demasiado inocente para extrañarse siquiera. Si Sanji hubiese querido, hubiera podido aprovecharse de él y seguir "dándole pistas" con acercamientos más peligrosos, y no habría pasado nada.

Sanji estaba en tensión, pero aparentaba tranquilidad, como era normal en el: rígido, quieto y fumando en silencio, con la mirada clavada en los ojos del moreno…era su manera de hablar, sin palabras, en un idioma que el otro chico no podía si quiera escuchar.

Al cabo de poco Luffy simplemente cogió el plato de la mesa, se apoyó de espaldas en ella, y siguió comiendo, tan pancho…

Se había dejado el tenedor: se llenó la mano y la cara de tomate, y los espaguetis seguían entrando en su boca, como parodiando las expectativas del cocinero, que se puso completamente roo y no supo si reír o llorar. Una vez terminado el plato, Luffy se lamió despistada y sugerentemente lo dedos, haciendo al cocineo recordar de golpe todos los pensamientos y ceñimientos infundados por sus sueños. Sin quererlo, su respiración se turbó levemente.

Luffy terminó de seducir, ignorante de ello al cocinero y con esa tentadora e inocentemente feliz sonrisa se propuso pasar por su lado para ir hacia la puerta…

Pero Sanji, sin mirarle, estático como estaba, en un gesto brusco, le agarró el brazo. Si Luffy hubiera estado serio o atento, hubiera notado la presión extra en él, pero no lo hizo. Solo dio un respingo y se le quedó mirando.

No le veía la cara. Estaba casi de espalda a él.

-…¿Sanji?

Sanji se sentía mal. Le había agarrado en un acto reflejo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-…¿Sa-Sanji?

Sanji se giró lentamente, con el cigarrillo y esa mirada profunda que tenía en momentos de serenidad.

-¿No te piensas lavar las manos…o la cara, al menos con un trapo? ¡Vas a pringarlo todo!

Luffy le miró raro. ¿Y eso? Nunca había sido un problema.

-…¿De…verdad?- preguntó, casi como si no estuvieran hablando de lo mismo.

Sanji sintió en ese momento otro venazo, y, casi dubitativamente, con sensual lentitud, extendió la mano hasta los labios del otro chico, hasta rozarlos, robándole un poco de tomate, y luego se los llevó a la boca.-A esta altura no puedo echarme para atrás- pensó, y de un lametón degustó el tomate.

Luffy tardó un momento en reaccionar. Luego, como si tal cosa, (un poco extrañado por la petición de Sanji, que había improvisado) se dirigió hacia el lavabo y se lavó las manos.

Que torpeza- Pensó Sanji, para si- se nota que no se las lava a menudo.

Grave error: en ese momento se imaginó a sí mismo acercándosele por detrás para ayudarle…enjabonando también sus brazos, pringándole hasta el codo… y aspirando su aroma en su nuca…

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Se preguntó a si mismo, sintiéndose casi como un vioador.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó inocentemente Luffy cuando hubo terminado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él no fue capaz de reaccionar. Solo dijo distraídamente que si, con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

Estaba descubriendo que solo con estar cerca de él se sentía atraído. No podía creerlo, pero ya empezaba a aparecer en su mente una pregunta…

¿Cuánto tiempo mas aguantaría, a este paso, sin besarle de verdad?

Por suerte Luffy, aún que se extrañara, era demasiado inocente para sospechar…¿qué iba a sospechar? ¿Qué le estaba tirando los tejos?

Zoro Despertó a la mañana siguiente un poco nervioso, había escuchado algo extraño, como un gemido mezclado con un forcejeo…

Se levantó, y se aproximó a la cocina…al otro lado de la puerta se oían ruidos…sospechosos…

Desencajando con el pulgar su katana predilecta, abrió lentamente la puerta…y…

Desde luego, no se esperaba lo que vio al otro lado:

¡Escritora3 estaba estrangulando a Escritora2!

-¡No, déjala!- gritó, y se lanzó sobre ellas, pero tuvo que forcejear aún un poco antes de poder separarlas, para cuando Escritora3 dejó caer a su compañera al suelo. Zoro se arrodilló a su lado y la llamó, pero no respondía, ni siquiera respiraba. Se inclinó sobre ella y le practicó, como pudo, la respiración artificial.

Mientras Lo hacía, Escritora2 levantó un brazo y le hizo la señal de la victoria. Escritora3 se lanzó sobre ella…y entonces calló el telón.

P.D.:

Lamento que este cap haya sido demasiado leve, casi monótono. ¡Me van fatal los estudios! Mis musas deben de estar de vacaciones T^T


	4. Chapter 4

SXL…

¿Z?

Escritora2-Ohhhhh….¡Mierda! ¡Escritora3!

Escritora3-(Leyendo, distraídamente en el sillón) ¿Si?

Escritora2- ¡¿Sabes esas veces que escribes algo porque piensas que va a quedar genial, porque te sale de…ahí, y luego descubres, (no había caído) que el público puede malinterpretarlo?

Escriotra3-…No, pero tu si, ¿Verdad?

Escritora2-¡Creen que Zoro los ha pillado follando!

Escritora3-Ham, ya claro: eso te pasa por tu mal karma ¡de robarme a mi hombre! Pero en realidad no han hecho nada, ¿Verdad?

Escritora2-Eu…no, ¿por que? Esto…¿Cómo lo sabes?

Escritora3-Porque…¡Luffy es mío y nunca se acostaría con Sanji ni con otro (u otra) que no fuera yo!

Escritora2- (Ojos en blanco) ¡Y dale!

Capítulo 4

Zoro no se fijó en cómo Sanji acarició disimuladamente la parte baja de la espalda de Luffy, cuando le sirvió el desayuno, ni en cómo le miraba al salir de la cocina, no fumando, sino suspirando profundamente cada calada, como si en ellas estuviese al verdadera esencia de la vida, el placer de la existencia. Ni siquiera se fijó en cómo salió, después de lavar los platos, solo para quedarse parado, apoyado en la barandilla, buscando a Luffy con la mirada, y quedársele mirando al encontrarlo mientras fumaba.

Lo vio, pero no sospechó, hasta que lo relacionó todo…cuando Luffy pescó una barracuda.

Era "¡La barracuda mas grande de todo Grand Line, el océano entero, agua dulce, y parte del extranjero!" según Usoop. Y lo mejor de todo es que era tan grande…que no se dejó pescar: arrastró a Luffy al agua, que no se soltó hasta barios metros bajo la superficie, bien lejos del barco.

Fue difícil divisarlo, (Por suerte el mar no estaba picado) y no fue sospechoso que Sanji se tirara al agua a salvarlo…pero si que después le hizo el boca a boca.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo cuando hubo despertado, posando una mano en su frente, y aprovechando para acariciársela. Cuando Luffy intentó levantarse, le retuvo, con esa misma mano, apoyada firmemente en su pecho. –¿Seguro?- aún no le había respondido.

-S-Si, Sanji, tío, gracias.

Luffy se incorporó y miró a sus compañeros.

-Er…¿Pesqué la gata-cruda?

Robin se rió por lo bajo, Franky sonrió y Usoop hasta hizo un comentario, medio flipando.

Cuando Luffy se puso en pié, Sanji dijo- Pues nada, machote, ¡a la carga otra vez!

Y le dio un cachete.

Nadie lo interpretó como nada malo: todo el mundo estaba de cara a Luffy, (Desde ese ángulo pareció que se lo daba en la espalda) y dado que Luffy era demasiado inocente no lo notó. El único que estaba tras él era Sanji…y Zoro, claro.

Se quedó con la boca abierta, de par en par, en plan manga, con los ojos en blanco y la piel empezando a cambiar de color…hacia el púrpura, o el azul.

En ese instante, en menos de lo que duró un parpadeo, pasaron por su cabeza, de golpe, como una película de diapositivas todas las "pistas" de aquella mañana. –No es posible- pensó. (o habría pensado si su cerebro no estuviera noqueado en ese instante) lo que realmente pensó después, fue la misma frase, pero en otro sentido:

No es posible, ¡que no lo hayan visto! ¿Nadie lo ha visto? ¡No puede ser que solo yo lo haya visto!

Se quedó así, en shock, mientras todos los demás se marchaban; Y, un rato después, todavía seguía pensando- Pero si es…¡Luffy! ¡Y Sanji! ¡Joder! Pe…pero…¡si le gustan las tías! Se pasa el día lamiéndoles los pies, como un puñetero galgo…¿¡que hace!

Intentó negarlo, ignorarlo, pero su mente no dejó de rondar todo lo sucedido aquella mañana. Como una mosca tras su oreja, y sus ojos, ahora obsesivos, prácticamente espiaban al cocinero…y lo que hacía con Luffy.

Le hervía la sangre cada vez que un gesto, una mirada…añadía grosor a sus sospechas…

Si bien odiaba a Sanji, le pilló por sorpresa que fuera gay, y mas aun que intentara aprovecharse de Luffy… esto fue lo que realmente mas le socavó los nervios. No se paró a pensarlo, pero tenía que defender a su capitán.

A la hora de la merienda aún no tenía auténticos fundamentos para "denunciarle" delante de todos, pero si razones de sobra para desear estrangularle, mas de lo general, quiero decir.

Esa tarde se peleó con Sanji tres o cuatro veces mas de lo normal. Todos comprendieron que etaba de mal humor, para lo que es normal en él.

Por el momento sabía que tenía que vigilarlo…pero se le escapaba algo…¿El que?

…¿Y por la noche? Eh aquí el problema. De repente le entró la paranoia de si sucedía algo por la noche…mejor quedarse despierto y comprobarlo.

Charlando, bromeando, discutiendo…los chicos se fueron acostando en sus literas, la luz apagada, y uno a uno empezaron a caer rendidos en los brazos e Morfeo. Zoro miraba de reojo a la susodicha parejita. En poco rato Sanji dejó de dar señales de consciencia, y Luffy empezó a roncar.

El sueño empezó a cernirse sobre el espadachín, pero "cuando uno está de guardia, no existen ni el sueño ni el frío" aún así, en cosa de un rato Zoro se quedó dormido.

El sueño del peliverde era muy peculiar: era el suelo de un samurai de última orden: profundo estando a resguardo, pero liviano y siempre alerta en presencia de cualquier amenaza. Se podría suponer que el límite está entre las presencias de las que desconfía y a las que está acostumbrado, pero esta vez se despertó con un ruido.

Aún que su sueño era un sueño de vigilia, se reprimió en secreto por haberse quedado dormido, y excrutó la habitación a su alrededor.

En la oscuridad pudo ver una de las hamacas, bacías, meciéndose. Sanji seguía durmiendo, pero Luffy no estaba.

Zoro se levantó, y se acercó a Sanji. Se lo quedó mirando unos momentos. El rubio se removió en sueños, y al cabo de un rato murmuró algo por o bajo. Zoro enarcó una ceja y se inclinó para escuchar mejor. Tuvo que ser paciente, porque Sanji tardó un poco en volver a hablar.

-Hum…Lu…Lu…ff…y…

Zoro dio un vuelco, frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Sintió auténticas ganas de asfixiarlo con la almohada. Como a una alimaña.

Respiró profundamente y se limitó a dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Luffy no pudo abrir la nevera: a falta de cerrojo, Sanji tenía un cepo para ratas tamaño poney. La barra de metal se cerró sobre su cuerpo de goma con fuerza suficiente para romperle la espalda a cualquiera. Suerte que el era de goma.

-Tu nunca escarmientas, ¿No?- preguntó Zoro. Le agradó que al menos Luffy siguiera siendo el mismo de siempre. Porque, desde luego…¡Sanji, homosexual! ¡En Grand Line nada era imposible!

Anda, deja que te ayude- Dijo Zoro, y, apoyándose con un pié en la plataforma del cepo, agarró la barra de metal y tiró con fuerza. Luffy quedó libre y salió corriendo.

Respiró un poco, le dio las gracias a Zoro con entusiasmo, y se lanzó sobre la nevera.

-No creo que a Sanji le guste que hurgues en la cocina por la noche. ¡Comes demasiado!

-¡Pero es que tengo hambre!-dijo Luffy, abriendo la nevera.

-En ese caso, ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras- dijo Sanji, que acababa de entrar. Zoro le miró como si fuera algún tipo de delincuente.

-¡Pero no puedes comerte por las buenas lo de todo el mundo! ¡Y suelta ya ese bollo!

Le soltó tal patada que la cabeza de Luffy se quedó bailando como la de uno de esos perritos de la parte de atrás de los coches. El plato con el bollo se le calló de las manos, pero ágil como un colibrí, Sanji lo recogió con un pie, plato incluido, sin permitir que cayera al suelo.

-Si, si, claro: tu atízale hasta quedarte a gusto, pero lego…aprovecha.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Como si fura para t un gran sacrificio tener que quedarte a solas con el, de noche, para darle de comer!

Sanji no entendió nada, aún que Zoro se refería a algo muy degradante con eso de "darle de comer", al menos, desde su punto de vista.

-¡Soy el cocinero de a bordo, y si el capitán me lo pide, es mi deber alimentarle!

Sanji ya estaba preparándose para otra peleita. Odiaba al peliverde, y le había jodido mucho encontrárselo así, en la cocina, chafando un momentazo a solas con el capitán, en irónica imitación de sus sueños. No había pensado montárselo, pero habría sido una buena oportunidad para darle al sombrero de paja mas "pistas", había sido tan parecido a uno de sus sueños…hasta que se encontró con el peliverde en la cocina, con su característico humor de perros.

-Si pero me parece que te pasas un poco con la nata. ¿No crees?

-Contigo si que me voy a pasar pedazo de capullo…

Sanji dejó el bollo en la mesa y se acercó peligrosamente a Zoro, que agarró instintivamente una de sus katanas.-¿Qué me has llamado?

Luffy había agarrado unos frutos secos y se los comía a puñados como palomitas, disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Necesitas que te lo repita? Puedo aclararte las ideas de una patada.

-¡Y yo puedo ahorrarte peso de una tajada, ya que la cabeza no la usas!

Los dos se enzarzaron entonces en una batallita de patadas y espadazos, como siempre, mientras luffy disfrutaba ya el quinto bol. de panecillos.

En una esquina de la cocina se apareció un ojo de color azul violáceo. Robin, que se había quedado despierta para vigilar había oído demasiado ruido y había querido comprobar lo que sucedía.

"Solo son el espadachín y el cocinero, otra vez…jujuju" siempre le hacía mucha gracia.

Como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, los dejó a solas de nuevo, y hasta que la luz del sol no empezó a salir, no se dieron por vencidos.

-¡Ah! ¡Luffy! ¡Pedazo de invécil! ¡Casi has vaciado la despensa!

-Es que…tenía hambre…

-¡Idiota!- Sanji le atizó bien fuerte, y el cuello de Luffy quedó con el mismo aspecto que el de un acordeón.

-A lo mejor tendrías que plantearte otro trabajo, "cocintas" jejeje…

-¡TU, LARGO!

-¡TU NO ME MANDAS!

Zoro y Sanji volvieron a liarse a patadas y cortes hasta que Sanji se las arregló para echarlos a los dos de la cocina. Tenía que recogerlo todo, y preparar el desayuno…¡empezando a racionar! Se preguntaba si volverían a pasar hambre antes de llegar a la siguiente isla…

Solo en el momento en el que fue a abrir uno de los cajones para coger un cuchillo, solo entonces notó un ligero escozor en la mano.

La apartó en un acto reflejo, y vio que entre el reflejo de los cuchillos algo le llamaba la atención: sangre. Se miró la mano: en el costado de la ano derecha tenía un corte limpio, pero profundo. Era tan limpio que no lo había notado estando distraído con otras cosas hasta que no había abierto el cajón.

-Zoro…-susurró, con odio. Nunca le había hecho cortes auténticos peleando. Bueno, si, una vez, pero aquello había sido por algo distinto. Se suponía que Zoro tenía un control supremo sobre sus filos, y por muy cabreado que estuviera, nunca haría a un compañero un mísero rasguño. Incluso solía evitar matar a los enemigos si no era una ocasión de emergencia. ¿A que había venido eso?

Y encima había ensuciado los cubiertos. ¡Los cubiertos! Sus lindas chicas no podían comer con los cubiertos manchados de sangre.

-Maldito peliverde…esta me la pagarás…- gruño entre dientes.

No teniendo otra cosa a mano, se ató un trapo de cocina a la mano, limpió los cubiertos y el cajón y recogió un poco antes de ponerse a cocinar. Cuando ya había colocado una olla al agua se dio cuenta de que el trapo de la mano le sería muy incómodo para cocina, y se dirigió a la enfermería para cogerle prestado a Chopper un par de cosas.

Se echó iodo y se puso una gasa doblada, y después se vendó la mano con cuidado, todo esto maldiciendo al peliverde por lo bajo…luego se imaginó a su dulce Nami o a la belleza de Robin vendándoles la mano en un momento romántico y se puso a balancearse con un corazón por ojo, típico de él…

Luego pensó e Luffy.

Y se quedó callado, quieto. Su mirada, decaída, fue a posarse sobre la venda, pero no penó en ella.

Quería a Nami y a Robin, las amaba…a su manera. Las quería mas a nadie en el mundo…¿Cómo podía sentir algo así por l chico de goma? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Significaba eso que a ellas no las quería tanto? ¿Qué lo prefería a él?…

-…¿Qué me está pasando?…-se preguntó a si mismo, sin encontrar respuesta, y sintiendo una fuerte presión, como un nudo en la garganta, pero extendido por el pecho y el estómago.

De repente…ya no le apetecía nada, no quería hacer nada. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, apoyando la cabeza en las manos, ocultándola…y sus suspiros se convirtieron n leves sollozos. Se sentía perdido y desorientado.

Mas tarde, en un rato de aburrimiento, Zoro sacó sus espadas, las armas japonesas necesitan cierto mantenimiento, y él las atendía con dedicación absoluta. Como lo hacía muy a menudo, probablemente no necesitarían nada, y tendría que entretenerse entrenando, que bien que lo necesitaba…pero no fé así:

Una de sus katanas lucía…un pequeño brillo rojo.

Como no: la que estaba supuestamente maldita: si cada una tenía su personalidad, aquella era una rebelde camorrista. Sin si consentimiento, al menor descuido segaba lo que había a su alcance. No era mas que un poco de sangre, y estaba repartida de forma peculiar…

Zoro supuso que habría herido al cocinero de refilón. Había tenido suerte de no salir peor parado, y decidió hacer la vista gorda, dado que aún ni se había dado cuenta cuando lo echó de la cocina. En secreto se reprimió duramente por haber permitido que semejante arma se escapara a su control, por insignificante que fuera el desliz, cosa que nunca había sido propia de él. Después de todo Sanji era un compañero.

…claro…que…era de esperar que se descontrolase un poco…pues en el fondo, estaba protegiendo a su capitán…

Sus ojos tomaron un pequeño deje de instinto cruel. –por proteger al capitán…haría cualquier cosa- se dijo así mismo, mientras limpiaba de sus hambrientos filos la sangre del pies negros.

…

-…

-…

-…

Escritora2 se posiciona tras el sillón desde el que Escriotra1 ve la tele…Escritora3 se dirige hacia ella, con las manos crispadas…y ganas de estrangular. Escritora2 se ve obligada a rodear el sillón mientras intenta calmar a la gata.

Escritora3-¿Un cachete?…¡¿El boca a boca…?

Escritora1-(Distraídamente) …Y tiro porque me toca…

Escritora2-¡No me comas!

Escritora3-¡debiste hacer que se mataran entre ellos esos dos y así yo podría disfrutar de Luffy sin que nadie me molestara!

Escritora2- ¡Luffy no querría volver a verme!

Escritora3- ¡Pero lloraría en mi hombro!

…Y así continuaron por muuucho tiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

El cuerpo delgado y fuerte de Luffy no respondió al abrazo en un primer momento. Ahora parecía haber adoptado una actitud frágil e inocente, confusa…como la de un niño. Sanji no había podido evitar abrazarlo, sucumbir a ese impulso de retenerlo entre sus brazos y sentirlo tan cerca…

Sin ninguna razón en especial se había despertado en mitad de la noche, con el traje negro puesto y había caminado, lentamente hasta la cocina, como un sonámbulo.

En cuanto abrió la puerta una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Una sonrisa segura de sí misma, como la de una hiena que se encuentra un becerrito perdido y acorralado, tras seguirle el rastro.

Luffy estaba allí, de pie mirándolo sin una expresión clara. Solo parecía…confuso, como si no supiera lo que iba a pasar.

-"bueno, al menos esta vez es mas real"- pensó Sanji, pues supo desde el instante en que abrió la puerta que era otro de sus sueños. En el fondo agradecía que esta vez fuera mas real, y por una vez…fuera él quien diera el primer paso…

Supuso que este cambio se debía a su nueva aptitud frente a sus sentimientos hacia el capitán: los había asumido y ahora deseaba hacer sus sueños realidad…y no paraba de imaginarse cómo podía reaccionar el capitán…

En sueños, besó el hombro del capitán, y suspiró, captando parte de su aroma…haciéndole estremecerse. Le besó una vez mas, esta vez en la clavícula…

-…S-Sanji…

La voz de Luffy sonaba ahora sorprendida, un poco cohibida…

A Sanji le pareció mas sabrosa que nunca y quiso saber si su piel sabría igual.

Lentamente, pero con decisión, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos y besándolo de cuando en cuando, fue levantando su camiseta, hasta que la vio demasiado entorpezedora y se decidió a desabrocharla.

Luffy lo miraba sin reaccionar, sin palabras…casi parecía que fuera a echarse a temblar…

-Sa-Sanji…

Sanji no esperó a que intentara decir algo mas: le cortó con un beso, intenso, pero delicado, sin profanar aún su boca, esperando a que él lo deseara también.

Después de ese beso lo miró de nuevo a los ojos, y vio lo que estaba esperando: el miedo había desaparecido: seguía teniendo un aspecto inocente y confuso adorable, pero, aún que ignorara lo que estaba pasando…aquello le gustaba.

Sanji sonrió y acarició su cara tan morena y su pelo…negro, sedoso…quizá un poco sucio…torció un poco el gesto pero volvió a sonreír: Luffy no apartaba la mirada de sus ojos…

Con un suspiro volvió a besarle, pero esta vez en la cara, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios… aún que Luffy seguía sin reaccionar, pero se dejaba hacer, tal vez por curiosidad. Sanji deslizó sus manos, acariciando a tientas su rostro, y alargó aquel inocente y tierno beso… y luego lo volvió a besar…bajo los labios…

-Sanji…

Su voz lució esta vez, solo muy de lejos un pequeño ademán apremiante…Sanji sonrió en secreto, satisfecho. Era el arte de seducir que hacía tan famosos a los franceses, y del que él, muy orgullosos, se suponía poseedor.

Se apartó solo un centímetro de su cara, para mirarle a los ojos, como preguntándole si estaba seguro, y al no obtener respuesta, besó de nuevo aquellos labios, al principio tan levemente como antes, ejerciendo presión, nada mas…y después de rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos lo besó con un poco mas de lasciva, explorando aquella dulzura con su lengua…

Luffy reaccionó con sorpresa, y al principio se estremeció casi intentando escapar, no reaccionó al beso…hasta que los expertos labios de Sanji y su lengua, como en un baile, le fue incitando, con movimientos lentos, profundos, sabrosos, a veces mas tímidos y otras un poco atrevidos…acabaron por arrancarle a Luffy un par de gemidos…

Sanji sintió como aquello le hacía estremecerse…mas bien a los dos, y como el calor iba despertando su deseo de llegar a mas…de, poco a poco, seducir al capitán hasta llevarle a su terreno, hacer que le acabara gustando, enseñarle lo que podían llegar a ser…

Por un momento se imaginó en la cama, haciéndose dueño de su cuerpo y viéndole gemir para él…y sus manos se volvieron mas exigentes…

Luffy gimió una vez mas en el abrazo, mientras los labios de Sanji lo provocaban en su cuello…pero entonces algo los interrumpió:

Unos brazos morenos, rudos y fuertes lo agarraron desde atrás y lo apartaron bruscamente de Luffy.

-Qu…¡Zoro!- el espadachín tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano- ¡Estúpido peliverde! ¡Suéltame! ¿Quién te ha dado vela…?

-No tocarás al capitán.

Sanji se quedó parado en seco. Su voz parecía seca, sin emoción.- No te permitiré…que toques al capitán.

-¿Cómo que no? Tu…estúpido…¡Suéltame!

Sanji se irritó mucho. ¡Zoro se había colado en su sueño! No iba a permitirlo. Pataleó le insultó y se retorció, revelándose, intentando alcanzarlo con sus patadas, sin resultado…¡quería seguir con Luffy!

De golpe, Zoro hizo algo que lo sobresaltó sobremanera, algo que no esperaba, y que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y la boca, quedando estático en el sitio…

Zoro mordió su hombro con toda la boca, como un animal, con furia, clavándole profundamente los dientes, primero a travé del traje, luego, cosas que pasan sin explicación en los sueños, sin moverse ninguno de los dos, de repente su hombro estaba al descubierto, siendo perforado por aquellos dientes agresivos que se negaban a soltar, concentrando toda su fuerza…haciéndole sangre.

Sanji gritó entonces, pero su voz salió de su boca como un débil halo, como si estuviera ronco y le faltara el aire…descubrió entonces que Zoro no se conformaba con retenerlo por los brazos: lo rodeó ala altura de su pecho, inmovilizando sus extremidades superiores, y apretó con fuerza tal que a Sanji se le crispó la cara por el esfuerzo. Con una mezcla entre alarido y gemido de ahogo sintió que se asfixiaba…le costaba respirar, le faltaba el aire…

-Para…-su voz estaba tan ahogada que apenas se escuchó a si mismo- Zoro…para…ahg…

Pero Zoro no se inmutó. No aflojó el abrazo, aún que tampoco lo forzó mas. Solo aumentó la presión en su mandíbula…Sanji se retorció de dolor sintiendo como todos sus dientes se clavaban en su hombro cortando su piel…y cómo la sangre brotaba ahora abundantemente, en hilillos, por su piel, entre los dientes de Zoro, empapando su boca, ensuciando el traje…

Sanji gritó de nuevo, esta vez obteniendo mejor resultado, y de repente vino a su mente el sabor de su sangre inundando la boca de Zoro.

Sin querer, de repente su excitación aumentó, y descubrió que su respiración se agitaba mas aún. Joder, se sentía como si tuviera asma…

Se estaba empezando a olvdar de Luffy, y es que parecía como si hubiera amanecido, y hubiera entrado por las ventanas tanta luz que ahora ya no estaban en la cocina…estaban suspendidos en un sitio…blanco. No era una habitación. Solo tenía suelo. Un suelo invisible que solo Zoro podía tocar, porque Sanji no hacía pie.

Zoro empezó, sin razón alguna, a aflojar un poco la presión. Le dejó lo justo para respirar al nuevo ritmo que le pedía su pecho…y solo por que llebaba así un buen rato, y epezaba a estar cansado, pasó su lengua, sin aflojar el mordisco, por el límite marcado entre sus dientes y la carne rasgada y sangrante de Sanji…haciéndole mas daño…rebañando un poco el líquido rojo de sabor metálico…

Sanji se retorció de nuevo apretndo los ojos y los dientes, el dolor lo toturaba, pero el placer también lo llamaba desde debajo de sus pantalones: una sensación cálida, cosquilleante inundó la zona de su bajo vientre, despertando un poco aquello que se escondía entre sus piernas…

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. De repente, aún que Zoro no había apretado el abrazo, le volvió a faltar el aire y su respiración se agitó sobremanera…casi parecía gustarle tener a Zoro pegado a él por detrás…tan fuerte…

Jadeó de nuevo, casi asfixiándose, y almacenó todo el aire que le fue posible.

-¡Zoro…Zo-ro…Zoro…!- su voz apenas era audible- ¡ZORO!

Gritó al fin. Quería que le soltara, tenía que acabar con aquello con…la excitación que tanto le repudiaba tratándose de él, a la que no encontraba explicación, quería que le soltara también por la herida…porque le hacía daño…quería…quería gritar mas su nombre…A su mente venían recuerdos de él mismo luchando contra Zoro, viéndole delante de él, saltando, atacándolo, con esa cara de furia y rabia, empuñando sus espadas, una con los dientes,…

Pero ahora sus dientes lo desgarraban haciéndole daño y no podía respirar…-¡ZORO!

Despertó medio dormido, casi lentamente, sudando y con el pelo hecho una madeja.

Alguien, mejor dicho, Zoro, lo estaba zarandeando por los hombros para despertarlo, con cara entre contrariada, indignada y enfadada.

Sanji se le quedó mirando con cara de dormido: los ojos entrecerrados, medio bizcos, la boca entreabierta, (con un poco de baba) y el pelo alborotado.- ¿…Ehh?

Zoro se había despertado con un gran bostezo, de mal humor por tener que despertarse y se obligó a pestañear y despertase. Miró en derredor: Luffy estaba en su sitio, durmiendo boca abajo medio acurrucado con cara de niño feliz, tan inocente, tan plácida… sin que lo supiera despertó su ternura y se le quedó mirando con una media sonrisa, admirando sin saberlo su rara belleza, tan sencilla y cotidiana, tan absurda a veces, pero plácida y alegre. Hermosa, a su manera. Casi le acariciaría la cabeza…

Entonces algo lo distrajo, la verdadera razón de que se hubiera tenido que despertar:

Sanji se removía levemente en sueños. Era tan poca cosa que, incluso estando despierto, uno que pasara cerca lo ignoraría, pero el estaba expresamente concentrado en proteger al capitán de aquel detestable…cocinero.

Se aproximó hacia él. Tal vez no era tan malo si solo se movía en sueños, como todo el mundo…

-Luffy…

Solo había sido un susurro, pero le había parecido oírle decir algo. Sin poderse controlar le hirvió la sangre. Le dieron verdaderas ganas de devolverle a la realidad de un puñetazo, o de asfixiarle con la almohada…aún que, bien pensado, no le iba a hacer falta: tumbado medio boca abajo se estaba medioasfixiando con la almohada el solito.

Al cabo de poco empezó a removerse y a gemir en sueños, aferrando la manta con fuerza. Zoro deseó estrangularlo pensando las cosas asquerosas que estaría soñando hacer con Luffy…hasta que…

-Zoro…

había sido solo un suspiro, un gemido muy bajito, pues cuando uno duerme apenas puede hablar, pero…¡le estaba metiendo a él también!

-"ya está: me lo cargo"- Aún así no supo como reaccionar por un rato, hasta que Sanji se pasó de castaño oscuro…cuando consiguió gritar su nombre alto.

-¡ZOROO!- ahí fue cuando Zoro se decidió a despertarlo, aún no sabiendo como. –Sanji. ¡Sanji! Despierta…

-¡Zoro!…

-¡Despierta!- había dicho ya cogiéndolo por los hombros y zarandeánolo en la hamaca, hasta que al fin pareció despertar y mirarle medio dormido aún, con cara de no saber lo que estaba pasando.

-…Zo…Zoro…¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Que…¿Qué que estoy haciendo? ¡¿Y SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO TU DESGRACIADO?

-¡SI YO SOY UN DESGRACIADO TU ERES EL BASTARDO DEL SIGLO!

La habitación entera se acabó despertando a causa de sus gritos y alboroto, hasta que llegó Nami en pijama de la habitación de las chicas, y de muy mala hostia, para repartir capones.

Esa mañana Sanji Fumó como si no hubiera mañana, cocinando el desayuno con saña: se pasó toda la mañana con las mandíbulas apretadas, y de mal humor. Los demás lo miraban de reojo, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Zoro tampoco etaba de buen humor, pero no se le notaba tanto. Lo que si se les notaba a los dos eran los chichones, con aspecto de torre Eiffel, que no fueron remitiendo hasta bien entrada la mañana, con ayuda de hielo.

Sanji se quedó en la cocina después de recoger para coger una bolsita del dichoso hielo.

Al abrir el congelador descubrió que había mucho hielo, suficiente para hacer barios granizados. Son una sonrisa sádica se preparó una bolsita…y tiró el resto por un ojo de buey. Zoro se quedaría cornudo para todo lo que quedaba de día.

Un rato después se reprimió: el agua dulce no debe desperdiciarse en alta mar, podía haber dejado que se derritieran…

Cuando se sintió un poco mas aliviado fue al baño y se mesó el chichón con cuidado…y luego recordó una parte del sueño, aún que no fue como él lo había deseado:

Recordó la excitación que le había recorrido por completo cuando el espadachín lo había apresado y mordido, haciéndole daño, mucho daño.

Se quedó petrificado delante del espejo, temblando casi imperceptiblemente. Sin saber lo que hacía, aún que no tenía sentido, se quitó la camisa con la que dormía y se miró el hombro…

Estaba intacto. Lo miró por unos momentos y se pasó las manos barias veces. Luego, miró su propio reflejo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Al cabo de un rato incluso llegó a la conclusión de que el espadachín no tenía la culpa de su recién aceptada nueva sexualidad. ¡Le había tirado el hielo por la borda con tal de que no puiera alibia sus golpes! Eso era ruin…

Cuando salió, después de asearse y vestirse se encontró con Zoro, de mal humor, sentado en la cubierta con cara de "joder con el chichón, que fuerte pega Nami"

Una sonrisa de saña malvada se dibujó en su cara. No había estado nada mal.- ¿Qué tal la torre Eiffel? ¿No vas a pintarla de verde para que esté a juego?- preguntó, a posta.

Zoro le miró con verdadera rabia-¡callate!- la verdad es que, para no hechar mas leña al fuego, había esperado a que Sanji saliera de la cocina para ponerse hielo en la cabeza…¡y luego no había! Había sospechado que podía haberlo hecho a posta, pero aquello era una prueba irrefutable.

Después de enzarzarse en una nueva pelea, Sanji se asomó por la baranda del barco, y oteó, pensativo, el horizonte.

A lo lejos pudo ver, mezclada con el paisaje, una nube de tormenta, con aparato eléctrico, que se movía lentamente impulsada por el tiempo. Teniendo una navegante como Nami, no solo no tenía nada que temer de los bruscos cambios climáticos de Gand Line, sino que podía disfrutar de ellos como obras de arte, y admirar su belleza. Desde luego, el viaje por Grand Line no era como un crucero de placer, aún con todo el lujo del nuevo barco, era mucho mejor.

Suspiró profundamente, llenando de nuevo sus pulmones con el humo que, que contaminó una vez mas su ya ensuciada sangre y luego salió al aire y se dejó llevar por la brisa de Grand Line.

Era…tan apacible…en momentos como ese, uno casi no se acordaba de que se jugaba la vida, de que su cabeza tenía un precio desorbitado ofrecido por la marina, ni de la competencia, ni de los peligros del mar, como los condenados monstruos marinos que en cualquier momento podían saltar de la cubierta para tragárselo de un bocado.

En ese momento…solo pensaba en su sueño. Se torturó preguntándose cómo podía haberle excitado el contacto con el espadachín. Era tan preocupante y tan confuso que llegó a preguntarse si simplemente se estaba obsesionando con eso de ser gay y empezaba a excitarse con cualquiera…¿Acaso era un enfermo? Procuró sacudir de su mente esos pensamientos, y limitarse a vaciar su mente…y disfrutar de ese vacío por un momento.

Tras un rato de relax, empezó a formarse entre sus pensamientos, como si lo vislumbrase entre la niebla, la imagen de Luffy, en el recuerdo de aquel sueño.

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Cerró los ojos, y fue dibujándose en su mente todo lo sucedido en el sueño, a veces a cámara lenta, otras repitiendo un esto…recreándose en ese dulce sueño. Sin preocuparse por ser un pervertido, simplemente…disfrutándolo.

-¿Sanji?- Nami lo llamó desde una tumbona. Robin estaba no muy lejos, en una mesita, leyendo un libro.

Sanji se dio la vuelta de golpe- ¿Eh? ¡si, si! ¿Qué pasa, mi pelirroja?

Nami-Te preguntaba s podías traerme un refresco, una limonada, o algo.

Sanji-¡Claro, claro!

Robin- Si no molesta, yo te agradecería un café.

-Oído cocina. ¡Marchando dos dulces refrigerios para mis aún mas dulces ángeles!

Mientras cocinaba las bebidas, se dio cuenta de que aún le gustaban las mujeres. –"supongo que en ese caso soy bisexual, y no gay"- pensó, y confirmó esta teoría cuando Nami le acarició el mentón dándole las gracias, y haciendo que casi llenara su limonada de babas. Robin, sin embargo, intentaba contener la risa, pues algo le había producido un buen acceso.

-Ah…aquí tienes, Robin…eh…¿Qué te pasa?- dijo dejando el café en su mesa.

-Jujuju…na…nada…jeje…-se tapaba la boca con una mano, y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no podía parar de reir.

Nami también se interesó.- ¿Robin, que pasa?

Robin al fin se atrevió a acercar su cara a la de Sanji, que estaba inclinado, justo a su altura, y sonriendo, con cara de ángel, voz tranquila y sin siquiera abrir sus preciosos ojos, le dijo, (sin que Nami pudiera oirlo)

-Nada es que, tal vez deberías de tranquilizarte un poco…y cambiarte de pantalón.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, hasta que Sanji analizó el significado de aquellas palabras y dejó de poner cara de bobo enamorado. Miró abajo, se dio cuenta…y salió corrindo hacia el baño.

-¡¿Pero que pasa?- preguntó Nami, que no entendía nada, mientras a Robin le daba otro ataque de risa mal contenida.

Sanji se quitó los pantalones y se avergonzó frente al espejo en presencia de una inoportuna erección. Suspiró profundamente. ¡no podía creerse que hubiera tenido una erección pensando en Luffy! Bueno, en realidad, contando con sus sueños no era la primera… pero esta vez se la había provocado él solito pensando en él, y no un sueño. Definitivamente, su sexualidad estaba ya mas que declarada.

Acabó decidiendo que no estaba dispuesto a auto complacerse al respecto, simplemente esperó hasta que se hubo calmado, dando gracias a que nadie quiso ir al baño en ese rato, y se volvió a vestir para salir a cubierta y tomarse algo fresco.

Escritora2- ¡Lamento la tardanza! Prometo que las cosas se acelerarán un poquito a partir de ahora…por cierto, empecé este capítulo nada mas publicar el anterior, pero no pude continuarlo hasta unos días después, para cuando ya se me había olvidado. Como resultado me puse a escribir otro capítulo 5 hasta casi tenerlo terminado…pero aún me gustaba el anterior. Así pues, sabed que este capítulo y el que le sigue son, por así decirlo, gemelos XD los dos estaban destinados a ser el 5…el caso es que no se asusten s ven alguna incoherencia ¿OK? ¬¬ Escritora3 ¿Por qué me miras así?

Escritora3-Por nada…nada…

Escritora2-…¿Y esa guadaña? No…no, no…¡gata mala….!

Escritora1- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Sanji! Que cara de sueño tienes…¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Hay, Nami, mi pelirroja! No importa lo fea que tenga la cara, tu luz me la ilumina…

Nami cogió el granizado que le ofrecía a tientas, incapaz de quitar los ojos de su cara de sueño.

-Si, pues me temo que mi luz no puede con esas ojeras…¿Te has mirado al espejo?

-¡Hay, que mona que estas cuando te preocupas por mi, Nami!

Sanji le dio también a Robin su café, y se dio la vuelta para dejar la bandeja en la cocina. -¿Te has fijado en la venda de su mano?

Robin alzó la vista de su libro. – me parece que se debe al encuentro que tuvieron anoche el espadachín y el cocinero.

Nami-¿Encuentro?

Robin- En la cocina. Creo que el capitán fue a buscar comida y los dos fueron a buscarle, pero acabó en una riña.

Nami miró en la dirección en que se había ido. No se había enterado porque, (a diferencia, como de costumbre, de Robin) estaba dormida.

Sanji odió a Zoro esa mañana, con mas saña que de costumbre, y se imaginó cómo hacer para echarle veneno en el plato, o en la bebida, o mear en uno de los dos, sin que se notase. Por desgracia el espadachín era tremendamente intuitivo, y además la comida en ese barco iba de un plato a otro, o a la boca de cualquiera, especialmente a la de Luffy. En los barcos de piratas y en los de largos viajes el cocinero es muy importante, y corren alrededor del puesto muchos rumores y leyendas urbanas, como la de que pueden tener aún mas influencia que el capitán: por mucha estima que te tenga el capitán, si al cocinero le caes mal, puedes despedirte del mundo: puede envenenarte, hacerte comer verdaderas bazofias o simplemente matarte de hambre o darte algo en mal estado. Valla a donde valla el barco, si el cocinero no esta de acuerdo, hay un problema: y es que aún que pongas a otro a cocinar, puedes obtener malos resultados.

En este barco las cosas eran más complicadas: Le echase lo que le echase, seguro que podía acabar envenenando a toda la maldita tripulación.

Sanji se pasó el resto del día mirando a Zoro de reojo, y siendo correspondo con miradas retadoras.

Con todo, procuraron seguir su día a día: Sanji siguió intentando, de extranjis, acercamientos al capitán, al tiempo que Zoro no se despegaba de su culo para chafarlos todos. Sanji se quedó a solas con Luffy tres veces, una en la cubierta, en silencio, sin perder de vista uno solo de sus movimientos, fumando y mirándolo sensualmente, diciéndole algo de vez en cuando, sin irrelevancia aparente…(Zoro apareció de golpe y se llevó a Luffy arrastrándolo de la camisa, con una excusa tonta) y otras dos en la cocina: Luffy le pidió comida, así de simple, y él fue satisfaciendo sus peticiones…

Charló con el apoyado de espaldas en la repisa, teniéndole en frente, de espaldas a él, y simplemente disfrutó de una agradable y sencilla conversación con él, acerca de aquellas simpáticas tortugas-morsa de Arabasta y otros seres raros con los que se habían cruzado…

-"Tu eres el mas raro y preciado tesoro con el que me he encontrado hasta ahora"- se le ocurrió pensar. Incluso en un momento dado, se acercó, y vio como comía.

-¿Esta eso bueno?- preguntó.

-¡Fsii! ¡Muxchooo!- respondió Luffy mientras comía.

-Lo he cocinado tan deprisa que no he podido probarlo…

Entonces pasó un dedo por la comisura de Luffy, (el primer contacto real que tuvo con aquellos labios morenos y deseados) rebañó un poco de crema, y la saboreó en su boca. La paladeó, y luego dijo, con entusiasmo- Suculenta.

Cuando miró a Luffy de nuevo, él se le había quedado mirando, tal cual, con los ojos como platos, la boca demasiado grande para una persona normal, dada de si por la comida. Sanji sonrió. Parecía que al fin alo hacía mella en la mente del chico…empezaba a estar nervioso: era el primer paso a que sospechara y decidiera si le correspondía o no…y entonces llegó Zoro, y se puso como un basilisco por una estupidez: que si no le puedes servir a Luffy lo que te pida, que nos quedamos sin comida, que si es asunto mío, que soy el cocinero, y ya tu eres un energúmeno, y tu un CENSORED y todo eso que ya os sabéis.

Tuvieron no seis, ni ocho, sino siete, ¡siete contiendas! Y en todas ellas se emplearon con mas saña que de costumbre. La tripulación empezó a sospechar que pasaba algo malo, pero sus sospechas no se vieron confirmadas hasta que pasó lo que tenía que pasar: que tuvieron un susto. ¿Nunca os habéis fijado que los padres son adivinos? Si te avisan tres veces de algo, acaba pasando. Por ejemplo: no te asomes que te vas a caer, que te veo en el suelo, te vas a caer. ¡no te asomes que te caes!…y acabas cayéndote. No os peleéis así, que vamos a tener un susto…

Chopper corrió hasta Sanji, y cuando Zoro vio que se arrodillaba junto a él, entre los dos, se dio cuenta de que a lo mejor había ido un poco lejos de lo debido: lo había alcanzado en la espalda, provocándole un tajo cerca de la columna, casi paralelo, solo que un poco torcido. Chopper miró la herida, que encharcaba el suelo por momentos y luego dirigió sus ojitos enormes, animalescos hacia Zoro, acusadores.

Entre Chopper y Franky llevaron con mucho cuidado a Sanji a la enfermería, mientras Zoro sentía las miradas silenciosas de sus compañeros clavadas en su cuerpo.

Envainó las espadas y se quitó el pañuelo…

-Zoro.

…Y escuchó la voz de Luffy tras él.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Era irreconocible, pero inconfundible también: estaba serio, furioso quizá. Lo supo sin mirarle a la cara. Caminaba hacia él con un rostro que daba miedo.

-Lo lamento, capitán. No puedo explicarlo…pero te doy mi palabra de que no volverá a ocurrir.

Sanji estaba tumbado de lado, para dejar que su herida reposase como es debido. Después de aumentar el odio hacia el espadachín y llamarle de todo menos simpátco, pensó en cuándo podría moverse de nuevo con normalidad: caminar, cocinar, ayudar a levar el ancla…estar con los demás…

…y con Luffy.

Oh, por favor, que Luffy viniera a visitarlo.

Suspiró sintiendo tirones en la herida de la espalda, y aquello le recordó a su mano:

Se había quitado la venda hacía poco, pero aún estaba cicatrizando.

-…Ese maldito espadachín…-pensó.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sondo de la puerta de la enfermería al abrirse. Esperanzado, miró hacia allí con ilusión.

No era Luffy, pero la visita de Nami también le hizo mucha ilusión.

-"En otro tiempo hubiera pensado en ella en primer lugar"-…

-Sanji, ¿Podemos hablar?

-¡Cariño, conmigo puedes hablar de lo que tu quieras!

Nami guardó silencio un rato, y se sentó cerca de la cama con cara de preocupación.

Es que…¿Qué os pasa a Zoro y a ti? Se que no os lleváis de perlas, pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos.

-…¿Tu crees?

-Todos lo sabemos. ¿Qué está pasando?

-…

…

-Nami, yo…lo siento.- Sanji suspiró con pesadez, sintiendo de nuevo el fuerte tironeo de su espalda.- intentaré arreglarlo.

-¿Pero no me puedes decir qué pasa?

-…Lo siento.

Nami sonrió de nuevo. Su rostro se iluminó, y Sanji, una vez mas, se enamoró de ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sxl…¿Z?**

Sanji se maldijo por quedarse dormido, en una especie de siesta fuera de horario: a causa de esta cabezadita, no había cocinado la comida. Nami lo hizo en su lugar. Le molestó mucho, especialmente por el hecho de que había sido a causa de la herida de Zoro.

Como citó una vez el célebre Rais Kader en la obra de Ayroles y Masbou: "Mi afán por matarlo corre el riesgo de empañarse de rencor"

En estas estaba, postrado en cama, cuando la puerta se abrió, y la voz inocente y alegre de Luffy interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

-¡Sanji! ¿Te sientes mejor?

Sanji se giró, aún a pesar del dolor de su espalda, y se lo quedó mirando, sin poder reaccionar, como si se le hubiera realizado algo con lo que había soñado.

-Te he traído comida. ¡la ha hecho Nami! Ya verás como te sientes mejor con esto.

Luffy dejó el plato en la mesilla, y antes de incorporarse rebanó un poco de salsa con el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, era seguro que sería capaz de comérselo todo si no lo hacía Sanji. -Hummm…- se le escapó.

Con el dedo aún en la boca se giró para mirar al cocinero, que seguía sin reaccionar, y después de sacárselo sonrió de esa manera tan dulce.

Grave error. Tras el cortocircuito que últimamente azotaba a menudo la cabeza del cocinero, una frase acechó sus pensamientos:

"…si todo esto va a acabar en algo…¿qué mejor momento que ahora?"

Sanji se incorporó en la cama- Luffy- dijo. El moreno ya se disponía a atacar una de sus albóndigas, (¿Es eso un juego de palabras?)

Sanji titubeó un momento, no lo estaba mirando, mantenía la mirada baja, pero sabía que su capitán le prestaba atención.

-Yo…tengo algo que decirte. Es…complicado, e incómodo. Y preferiría que no se enteren los demás. Entonces se atrevió a mirarlo. El rostro de Luffy tenía un semblante expectante pero sencillo, tan sincero como de costumbre.

Sanji se puso en pie, lentamente, con cuidado, sintiendo molestia en la espalda al respirar; con todo, suspiró y se encaminó hasta Luffy. Se posicionó frente a el y continuó con su confesión.

-Luffy…tu me aprecias, ¿Verdad?

Luffy no entendió exactamente a que se refería.

-Si.

-¿Cómo me aprecias?

-…Pues…¿Cómo va a ser? Eres mi cocinero, y uno de mis tripulantes…¡eres uno de los míos! Y yo soy vuestro capitan…Surcamos el mar juntos…- Esa sonrisa sincera en los labios de Luffy, surgiendo poco a poco hacía que los deseos de besarlo de Sanji aumentaran- y vivimos aventuras. Somos compañeros.

Sanji abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. La cerró, y luego suspiró.

-Luffy es que yo…te aprecio…de forma distinta.

Luffy no lo entendió- ¿Distinta?

-…Te aprecio mas que a los demás. Mucho mas…¿Sabes lo que significa…?

Luffy no respondió, le costaba entender. Sanji se aproximó mas a él, rezando y agradeciendo a quien fuera que en ese momento nadie los interrumpiera…(sería irónico ¿no?)

Estando mas cerca de él, pudiendo pero no atreviéndose a besarle, solo se le ocurrió susurrar, muy bajito…

-…No te exaltes, por favor- y unió sus labios en un beso, lebe, pero intenso, casi solo presión. Luego se atrevió a abrir un poco los labios y besar los suyos sin llegar a la lasciva…sin creerse que no fuera un sueño. Era real, y ahora ya no habría vuelta atrás. El tacto de sus labios era profundo, suave y carnoso, tan real…tan agradable…

Mientras aumentaba, lenta, tímidamente la presión del beso se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y acercarse mas, quedando su cuerpo en frágil contacto con el de Luffy, quien puso un pie atrás, como si hubiera estado a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero no llegó a retroceder ni un paso. Agradeciendo eso lentamente, tiernamente Sanji se atrevió a alzar sus brazos, posándolos en los de Luffy, sin atreverse a abrazarlo del todo.

Antes de finalizar el beso una de las manos de Sanji se atrevió a recorrer el brazo de Luffy hasta su hombro, disfrutando de ese tacto también, y giró la cabeza, tomando solo un sorbo de aire antes de besarle por última vez, con la boca un poco mas abierta, sintiendo la suya entrecerrada, sin atreverse a usar la lengua. Fue un contacto profundo y agradable, se diría un momento mágico, pero en ese momento, terminó.

Alargando el último beso hasta el final, sanji separó sus labios de los de Luffy, y solo unos segundos después se atrevió a abrir los ojos, estando muy cerca de él.

El rostro de Luffy reflejaba sorpresa, se diría incluso duda. Nada mas.

Sus labios tomaron un poco de aire, a modo de suspiro, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido para nada mas. Sanji no supo que decir, y se limitó a retroceder lentamente.

-…Tómate un tiempo…¿Quieres? Avísame si quieres…lo que sea.

Temblando, le dio la espalda y cogió el plato de albóndigas con arroz, para marcharse a la cocina. Lo cierto es que estaba hambriento, pero no se creía capaz de permanecer en presencia del capitán. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si los ojos del chico de goma aún lo seguían.

Se comió su plato y luego lo limpió, mientras intentaba mantener su mente en blanco. Le incomodaba pensar en lo que pasaría después. Una vez terminó caminó hasta la puerta, y su mano se posó en el pomo, pero no abrió. ¿Qué pasaría a partir de ahora? Un incontrolable terror se apoderó de él cuando se imaginó a Luffy no solo rechazándole como pareja, sino como compañero. Tembló imaginándose que de alguna manera se distanciara de él o le tuviera asco…o incluso le echara de allí. Sanji se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta y luego se dejó caer, doliéndole la herida hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Desde allí miró en derredor: ese había sido, en sueños, pero tan real como en ese instante, el escenario de todas las fantasías que habían generado su malestar y sus lesiones. Por un momento deseó que lo sucedido mometos antes hubiera sido también un sueño.

Luego encogió las piernas y rodeó con los brazos las rodillas, para ocultar allí su rostro mientras un sollozo se adueñaba de su garganta.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió entonces, o lo intentó. Cuando quienquiera que fuese se dio cuenta de que un peso impedía abrirla, no hizo sino empujar mas, haciéndole daño a Sanji y obligándole a apartarse.

Y cuando Quienquiera que fuese se asomó por la puerta no resultó ser otro que…¡Zoro! ¡Como no!

-¿Pero que haces?- preguntó cuando se lo encontró tirado en el suelo, llorando, con su desaliñado y poco frecuente aspecto de "Me acabo de levantar"

Con un repentino ataque de furia, Sanji se lanzó contra él, y le pateó en un costado. El golpe habría sido mas que suficiente para destrozarle las costillas y lanzarlo lejos, pero Zoro se adelantó y refrenó el golpe agarrándole de la pierna. Al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada, lo lanzó lejos.

Sanji, con la agilidad de un gato acertó a caer de pie, pero la herida de su espalda se resintió con la caída. Al igual que a él no le dio tiempo a reponerse, a Zoro no le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de su debilidad, y con la espalda desenvainada, (Por el lado que no corta) lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda, haciéndole caer con fuerza contra el suelo cuan largo era.

Zoro se preparó para esquivar y atacar de nuevo, pero en ese instante, justo después de golpearle se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien.

Sanji no se levantaba. De hecho, temblando, casi convulsionándose, tosió torpemente intentado recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones.

-Eh…¿Estás bien…?- Zoro no se movió. Sanji se agarró a una de sus botas casi con esfuerzo, como intentando hincarle las uñas en ella.- …¿Qué te importa…bastardo?

Lo preguntó con esfuerzo, pero destilando todo su odio. Zoro puso una mueca y decidió que aquello no era de su incumbencia. Así pues, dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta…desde donde escuchó toser a Sanji.

Entonces se acordó de que…no era normal en él.

Se estaba comportando de forma muy rara últimamente. Estaba realmnte alterado por ese asunto del capitán…era cierto que estaba enfadado con el…pero, ¿Hasta que punto?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por lo bajo, pero se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un compañero. Y recordó que una vez, en Arabasta, cuando Chopper le había preguntado, había calificado a sus compañeros de "hermanos de sangre". Sonaba dramático, pero para bien o para mal, Sanji no solo estaba pasándolo mal de alguna manera últimamente, sino que parecía estar asfixiándose detrás de el, en el suelo, y en cierto modo, él se lo había provocado…."aún que se lo ha buscado el solito" pensó. De todas formas, no era el caso de compadecerse de un digno rival, sino de ser maduro ante un compañero que aún que te cayera mal, necesitaba tu ayuda.

Exactamente. Se que lo estarás pensando: esta retahíla de remordimientos tuvieron que pasar por la mente del espadachín para que se tragara su orgullo y su enfado, y se dignara a echarle una mano al cocinero que tanto deseaba estrangular de vez en cuando.

Así pues se giró, caminó hasta Sanji, que intentaba respirar normalmente, a cuatro patas, apoyado en los codos, y lo agarró por un brazo para ayudarle a levantarse.

-No…te he pedido cof… ayuda

-Ni falta que hace.

-…Maldito peliverde…

Sanji susurró un par de insultos mas por lo bajo, mientras, disimuladamente, se dejaba ayudar cargando parte de su peso en el espadachín hasta que pudo sentarse en una silla, y recuperar el aliento. Por el camino Zoro tuvo que hacer uso de todo su esfuerzo, paciencia y concentración. (esos que había obtenido con años de entrenamiento, por los cuales se le llega a considerar samurai o monje budista, y que casi se derrumban por culpa de la tozudez de Sanji)

Mientras Sanji iba respirando con mas tranquilidad, Zoro se dio cuenta de que su camisa, abierta, arrugada y sudada a causa de ser relegada al lamentable puesto de pijama para un pirata lesionado, estaba cambiando de color: justo en la espalda, un líquido rojo teñía la tela blanca.

-…¿Hum? Sanji…¿Por qué saliste de la cama?

Sanji se incomodó aun mas con la pregunta.-¿A quien coño le importa?

-Ya, pero…¿Te sientes mejor?

Sanji no quiso soportar una broma mas- ¡Vete a la mierda, joder!- dijo, levantándose de golpe. En ese momento, intentó dar un paso, pero no fue capaz. Zoro reaccinó a tiempo para sujetarlo, pero el cocinero, si por algo se caracterizaba (a parte de su afición al tabaco, mujeres, luchar con las piernas, ya sabéis…) era por su tozudez. Se removió e insultó a Zoro hasta hacerle perder la paciencia. El espadachín lo agarró bruscamente por los brazos, y lo inmovilizó presionándolo contra la pared, de espaldas a él, con su propio cuerpo.

Sinceramente, (consigo mismo, nunca lo reconocería) eso le hizo daño. Sanji ahogó un grito, y notó que de nuevo a sus pulmones les costaba hacer su trabajo.

-Jod…

Zoro presionó aún mas, especialmente en la herida. Sanji soltó otro quejido por lo bajo.

-…¿Vas a estarte calladito por un segundo?

-…Que te…

Zoro presionó aún mas. Sanji no dio su brazo a torcer, pero guardándoselo para otra, se limitó a cerrar la boca.

Zoro se distanció un poco, y le lebantó, lentamente, con cuidado, la camisa. Al rubio no le hizo ninguna gracia primero sentirse aprisionado por su cuerpo, de espaldas. Solo deseó estrangularlo, y mucho menos que después sus manos le retiraran en parte la ropa.

Bajo la empapada tela, la piel de Sanji se abría en una buena tajada, limpia en un principio, pero ahora de aspecto inflamado y sangrante: los puntos que Chopper le había dado se habían soltado, algunos de ellos desgarrándose. A Zoro le dio un escalofrío, casi de culpa por empeorar de esta manera la herida del cocinero. –"que, para empezar, se lo había buscado y no tenía que haber sido tan testarudo, ni tan bruto, ni tan desobediente al renito que lo mataría en un ataque de nervios después de repasarle los puntos"-

Sanji sintió el suspiro de Zoro en su pescuezo.

-Me temo que a Chopper no le va a gustar esto- dijo- …se te ha abierto la herida.

Sanji iba a decir algo cuando una voz los interrumpió- ¡Pero no tenía que estar en la cama?

Los dos se giraron a mirar: Usoop, Franky…y Luffy estaban allí. El rostro del capitán podría reflejar muchas cosas: sorpresa, extrañez, un poco de preocupación…Sanji sintió que nunca antes se había sentido humillado de esta manera.

-ya sabéis lo tozudo que es- Dijo Zoro, apartándose, pero sin soltarlo. Se lo llevo a Chopper.

Mientras prácticamente lo arrastraba hacia la enfermería, Sanji se fijó en el rostro de Luffy, cuyos ojos no se apartaban de los suyos, haciéndole sin palabras una pregunta difícil de descifrar, y mas aún de responder.


End file.
